Harry Potter: NeoCast
by ExRevolution
Summary: Atlantis rises from the water, an ancient spell set by its inhabitants and Merlin take Harry to them, many centuries into the past. There he learns magic to a degree that none had learned since the Founders of Hogwarts. Harry is finished with his training, he deals with a manipulative Dumbledore, defeating Voldemort, and hiding secrets.
1. Shocking Discovery

Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to their respective owners (J.K. Rowling and people of the like) I'm not sure if the content I will be writing has been used in previous stories but if there are then I'm sorry to them (Also this is my first story that I'm planning to finish but I have serious motivation issues and I apologize, my next point I'd like to get to is that I don't know how this story will begin so if anyone who would like to be my beta reader then pm me so for the first few chapters these will be written/edited by me)

_When mysterious ruins appear from the waters of Spain, a curious magic is sent blasting through the world, making the land invisible and untouchable to all forms of non magical things but made all magical beings aware of presence. Harry Potter, abandoned by the Dursleys when he was eight in France and found by the Delacour family was on a trip to Spain with them at this time (two years since that event) and had felt drawn to the magic that this land had contained _

_**Shocking Discovery**_

Waves. That's the first sound that was heard in the morning by a young boy, a boy called Harry Potter. He groaned from the effort of sitting up in his bed and rubbed his eyes trying to get the remaining dregs of sleep out of his system. Harry Potter had a strange dream, so strange that he could not figure out whether it was real or just his imagination as he was still fairly exhausted from yesterday's adventures he'd had with his family. This was not his biological family, but was a French family who took in the young boy when he was abandoned by his blood relatives, his aunt's family, the Dursleys. They had abandoned their charge when on a trip in France, they abandoned Harry who was just eight years old at the time, on the streets after he had fallen asleep. They had done this as they considered Harry and whoever else like him to be freaks and simply wished to have nothing more to do with him. When he had woken up the next morning lying in the gutter, he looked around wondering why he was there, and noticing his "family" wasn't there, he began to cry.

_flashback_

_"Listen here boy, when we get back home you are going to go to your cupboard immediately," Uncle Vernon growled, his voice riddled with anger as it turned to yelling, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A NICE TRIP WHEN YOU KEEP DOING YOUR FREAKISH TRICKS?!"_  
_"I'm so sorry Uncle Vernon I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I don't know why these things are happening!" Harry cried, tears beginning to form."_  
_"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO US!" Aunt Petunia screeched, lowering her voice down just barely containing her anger, "When we get back to the hotel, you will stay there until this trip is over, UNDERSTAND?!" Harry nodded, terrified of what his aunt and uncle might do to him once they returned back home in Britain._

_ Hours later, Harry fell asleep and the Dursleys all agreed to just leave him on the road somewhere._

_When he woke up in the wee hours of the morning, he felt cold, he was shivering badly. "Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?" he called out, "Where are you?" Harry got off the ground. He was weak, tired, cold and hungry. He looked around and saw buildings, the street and the roads. It was then that he started to cry. He continued to walk along, occasionally stumbling, tears pouring down his face. No one seemed disturbed or shocked at the sight of the young boy who was not only very ruffled but also that he was in ragged, dirty, over sized clothing. Eventually he passed out and even then no one seemed to notice anything except for a small family who were staring at him from across the street. _

_They were whispering to each other about why this boy had fallen over and yet no one had stopped to help. The oldest child, a girl no more than eleven years old broke away from her parents and crossed the street to the young Harry. The people moving along the street eventually thinned out and the girl had a better look at his condition. He was seriously injured, cold, and seemed far too thin for his age. She cried for him. Her parents appeared beside her, the girl's mother crouched down and picked up the boy. He let out a small whimper of pain. The family then ran to the hospital, not a normal hospital, but one for those with special abilities, for those called wizards and witches. _

_When Harry woke up again, he had a confused look on his face. "Is this a dream? Where am I? This is too nice to be my cupboard," he thought. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital ward somewhere. "This isn't the cupboard, where am I? Where's Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?" Tears began forming and threatened to break free. He suddenly felt someone's arms wrap him up in a hug, trying to console him. He looked to his right and saw a fairly aged blonde woman sitting beside him. "Who are you?" Harry asked, scared but curious._

_"I'm Apolline Delacour, monsieur, may I ask who you are?" The woman asked. Noting his British accent, emerald green eyes, and most of all the lightning shaped scar upon his forehead._

_"I-I-I'm Harry, um, where am I?" He whispered out._

_"You are in the French Ward for Magical Injuries, young Harry, do you know why you're here?" Apolline asked. Harry shook his head fervently._

_"Well, you were found collapsed on the sidewalk by my eldest daughter, you were covered in bruises and scars but the healers here managed to clear those up almost immediately. The only problem you had left was your malnutrition. We can take care of that as soon as we manage to get back to my home." Apolline had barely managed to get those last words out before she breathed deeply to regain her normal oxygen levels. Harry's head had fallen down at some point but her last words caused his head to snap back up in her direction._

_"Wh-where did you say I was going?" asked Harry quivering, not hoping for too much._

_"When you are released from this hospital, you will be living with me and my family as there have been no contactable guardians within the area of France and as we were unable to find nor contact any guardians, we took it upon ourselves to adopt you into our family at least for as long as you deem fit to stay." she replied._

_Harry laid back down on his bed closing his eyes and mentally thanking this good luck._

_Things were finally beginning to look up for him._

_flashback end_

"Harry!" a voice called out, "We're about to go, wake up dear!" Harry smiled, the voice was his adoptive mother Apolline Delacour. They were at the Delacour's beach house in Spain for vacation and were about to travel into the heart of the capital, Madrid, to soak in the culture as a learning experience. He quickly got up and threw on some clothes and rushed downstairs to the entrance of the place. His first sight as he went down the steps were the smiling faces of his adoptive family. His closest friend, Fleur Delacour, a budding beauty with silvery blonde hair, large blue eyes, tall and willowy, and a presence that seemed to make any boy do as she wished. The next was the family's youngest Gabrielle Delacour who also had blonde hair although not like her sister's, blue eyes, but was not tall and willowy like her sister, although she also had the same presence that caused boys to do what she wished although not as strong as her sister's presence, Harry has spent the last 2 years trying to figure out what that was, his family just laughed at his innocence and told him they would tell him later.

They took a port key to the Leaky Cauldron version of magical Spain where they began their journey. They first went to the Casa de América, Palacio de Linares where they spent hours watching a rendition of Romeo and Juliet, later they went to a restaurant where they ordered a wide variety of dishes such as the cocido madrileño, it consisted of chick peas, beef, vegetables and sausage. The next was the Callos a la madrileña, this was a tripe-based dish made with chorizo and blood sausage, the hoof and snout of a cow, sweet paprika, and the tripe of a calf or lamb. Harry was in heaven with the first meal, but when he heard what it was made from, he looked sick and timidly pushed it away from him. "It's traditional but it's nasty," Harry said to Fleur and Gabrielle after the meal. They silently agreed with a nod. They left again to check all the historical sites. They went to the Tower of Spain, a very tall structure at 231 meters, it was an impressive site considering all they had seen in the last 2 years. It was nearly 8 pm and so they went out to a diner to eat. When they were all very exhausted from today's ventures, they used their last portkey directly to their beach house.

"Alright children, go get ready for bed and we'll be up in a minute." said the children's father. They all said yes and ran up. Apolline was just about to close the door behind her when there was a noise that stopped her in her tracks. It was a loud roar and what seemed like a constant rush of wind.

What followed the unrelenting noise was a huge wave of energy and a wide blast of wind that rattled everything from the doors to the windows to the foundations of all the buildings in Spain. Apolline gave a curious and worried look to her husband. After the initial shocks deadened to silence, a rumbling was heard in the distance. The rumbling got louder and louder, the ground began to shake, and the waves of the Spanish strait became violent, disturbed and high tides crashed onto the beach and into the cliffs. Water continued to be displaced but not onto the beaches but seeming to just disappear into the center of the lake. The sky grew dark and within the lake a bright light was forming, causing the waters to look a ghastly green. Everything within the area was shaking at this point, the wind and the noise was becoming almost unbearable.

Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle had run down the stairs and were hugging Apolline and Monsieur Delacour very tightly. Fleur and Gabrielle were crying but Harry just looked at the sight out the window with wonder. Unlike his family, he was completely calm, in fact he felt drawn to the energy that seemed to rise from the depths of the lake and envelop the area like a thick fog. The family was unable to move as if petrified. The water became still all of a sudden, the wind stopped blowing, and the noise disappeared. The rumbling and the shaking continued, the glow in the water became dispersed, a stone pillar appeared from the water with a splash. As that continued to rise, Harry realized it wasn't just a pillar as mossy stone walls continued to rise from the water. The Delacour family just stared on in shock, they could not believe their eyes. This gargantuan structure rose from the water and seemed as dry as if it had never been underwater. The greenish glow gathered up and disappeared into the walls. The rumbling finally stopped, and the energy that filled the air disappeared within the structure. With one last burst of energy, everything calmed down. The Delacour family only noticed something was wrong when that finally happened.

Dread filled Monsieur and Apolline and Fleur while simple confusion filled Gabrielle.

"Where's Harry?"


	2. Miss and Hit

_Authors Notes: Hello there readers, when I uploaded this I was surprised that even this many people followed my story, so thank you, another point I want to bring up is that this is a very busy week for me so I was unable to update until today and yes the chapter is short but believe me, it is so hard to describe a place where you've never been to before, I have never seen nor been in Spain, the information I got was off Google. If anyone would like to point out changes you think I should make then please do so as I will try to make this story as long lasting as possible with great description. Another reason this chapter is short is because I just needed to get the basic information out of the way and begin the real action in the next chapter. As this is my first story ever so I'm sorry for how... static this story seems. Another thing is I do not want any flamers, if you have a problem please leave constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy Harry Potter: NeoCast_

_**Miss and**_** Hit****  
**

Harry Potter felt irresistibly drawn to the magical energy within the mossy stone walls, he felt the need to go and comfort the cries of anguish coming from within the structure. He had withdrawn from the contact he had while clutching on to his adoptive family's arms and silent and unnoticeable, walked to the door.

"Help us!" a voice cried out. Harry stopped and blinked. "Are you here to help us?" it cried out urgency in the voice caused Harry to throw the door open and start running. "Save us, protect us please!" Harry looked like he had fallen under the Imperious curse, his eyes had glazed over, a mist appeared around him as he continued to look around for an entrance that would lead him to where he thought the voices originated.

As the mist overtook him, it was like time stopped. Everything seemed to melt away while while Harry felt like he was thrown against a wall. He opened his eyes to a spectacular sight. It was the same structure, the walls, the glowing light, everything he noticed before this. However it was day time, the sun shined brightly and he felt warmth. The walls were not covered with moss but with banners that contained symbols most notably a trident. Harry looked to the largest archway within the walls and saw an entry way that lead into the structure.

Harry walked for a while until he reached the bridge. There were people here, tons of people, he had noticed. "This is our home, the great Atlantis, we are the home of technology and magic, we work with magic to create a balance with nature!" A man was speaking to a crowd of what appeared to be tourists in this time period. "We have created many a machine that will allow us to soar beyond the skies and traverse the heavens, we are able to go to the deepest depths without being crushed by the pressure of the ocean, and we have powerful arsenal within our military!" The crowed were soaking up the information like it was the last meal they would ever eat.

Harry was stunned. "Atlantis! So this is Atlantis!" He thought, "But that voice... who was that?"

He continued to walk through the gates and into the heart of the city. It was a busy place of people selling their wares or smiths developing the shells not of metal for new technology. There were magical practitioners who were charming the machines to get them moving. "Hello?" Harry called out. "Is anyone there?" He had thought that this was just an illusion the voices were showing him but immediately several people took notice of him, looking at him and his strange clothing and accent.

"Stand aside, this young man has come to us from a very far away place." A gruff voice said. The people gathering around Harry and whispering about him dispersed almost immediately. "Hello there Harry." An old man wearing stylish purple robes appeared in front of Harry.

"Hello," Harry said timidly, "Who are you? What is this?"

The old man chuckled to himself thinking, "I wonder what to tell him" His face wore a grin that caused Harry to smile back. He then spoke, "Harry, I've been watching your adventures since you had arrived in Spain, and do not worry, I have not been spying on your private moments, this is not the real Atlantis, this is an ancient magic that suspends a person in time with an illusion. This is an interactive illusion Harry so everything here will be like how it was when Atlantis was still above the water, you can speak to the people here, you can engage in this life and learn all about magic and magical weaponry. This will help you in the future when you are faced with darkness of the greatest power since Morgana Le Fay, do you wish to stay here? A year here will be a second in the real world so you could take all the time you need."

"Sir? When this place rose from the water, why was I hearing voices?" asked Harry, still curious as to what they were.

"Harry, please call me Merlin, and those voices you heard were the crying voices of the Atlanteans when the place had sunk into the darkest depths, and due to the heavy amount of magic imbued within the place, when those afflicted with special circumstances such as yourself and your dark curse mark, they will hear them and will be drawn immediately to this place. I also want to tell you something, so please follow me."

Harry nodded, he followed Merlin swerving through the marketplace trying not to crash into any of the marketers while he was holding onto Merlin's hand. They ended up on the giant white and golden styled platform in the center of Atlantis. When they stopped, Merlin let go of Harry's hand and began chanting under his breath. Harry looked around and saw every other person in sight doing the same thing, a long string of ancient, long lost languages mixed together. A heavy energy filled the place giving Harry the same feeling he had felt when Atlantis had risen from the water. Golden light appeared in the trident center of the platform traveling through the rest of the gold lines. It lit up especially bright when it hit a triangular symbol, a line, and a circle. When the golden indents in the white platform were all completely lit up, a harmonious jumble of notes began to play aloud. Harry felt transfixed as a seemingly ghost like apparition of 5 spheres appeared from the light, attaching to each other with golden flames turning into the shape of a pentagon it flew around Harry and then in a flash, it burned itself upon his back. Harry felt an intense pain and energy course through his body upon contact and passed out. When he jerked back to consciousness, Harry was in a daze but when his senses came back to him he realized his position had not changed, however his back felt like it was set on fire.

"Don't worry Harry, no time has passed, you have not sustained any injuries, that pain you are feeling right now is your magical core being repaired by the magic we and this city had set upon you, it will also allow your power to grow when you grow in your years," Merlin said, "Do you wish to begin your training now? It'll help you in your future." What he didn't tell Harry was that he sensed something had gone wrong with the healing spell and so his core would still not develop the way it should.

"Yes Merlin sir!" Harry replied with the largest grin he'd had worn in a while.

He suddenly had a vision of something familiar. He was in a dark almost baby-like room with a beautiful red-headed woman when a tall cloaked man crashed in and in a high cold laugh, a bright flash of green light sped towards him. He broke out of the vision with a jolt when Merlin had placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Harry, are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"I'm fine," Harry replied with a shaking cough, "I'm just so surprised by this entire thing, it really doesn't seem real to me."

"Do not worry, this is not a trap, no matter how terrible your relatives had treated you for the first years of your life, this is not how you will be treated here nor while you stay with the Delacours. However I must tell you a terrible story, this is related to your living with your muggle relatives, the Dursleys."

Harry was wondering just how Merlin seemed to know the things he never told others. Was it because of the time magic effects or was it mind reading?

"How did you know I was living with the Dursleys?"

"This is because of a magic called Legilimency which allows a witch or wizard to invade another's mind and see any memories the victim wished to hide. However, depending on the strength of their mind and Occlumency shields, the person receiving a legilimency attack can either hide memories, redirect the probe to fakes, knock the attacker out of his or her mind, or refuse entry completely."

"Merlin, are you teaching me legilimency or occlumency first?" Harry excitedly asked, more than he had ever spoken to anybody due to his great yearning for knowledge. He had begun to tremble with excitement. So much in fact that Merlin had to use the full body bind spell in order for Harry to calm down.

"Calm down Harry, I'll be teaching you how to defend your mind first so as to bring your shields to the level that not even I could hold nor penetrate. The key elements of occlumency are that you must not be distracted, you must clear your mind of everything, even the task at hand but you also have to relax. Do you understand?" He released the full body bind spell that he had placed end conjured up a comfortable chair for Harry to fall upon as he regained control of his body.

"Sorry Merlin, I just want to learn soooo much!" Harry adjusted himself to the maximum comfortability in the chair before he relaxed and closed his eyes. His breathing became slow but calm. He also stopped thinking about how strange this seemed, how this may be some prank on him by the Delacours, or how existed was still alive in this time.

When Merlin spoke again, it was as if he was deep within a cave yelling, causing an echo. "I will begin trying to distract you Harry while you are in this state and I wish for you to try and remain as calm and clear-minded as you now are." Harry understood but his anticipation for the first attack continued to rise

Merlin very loudly clapped beside Harry's ears which immediately shook out of his concentration, jump, and fall out of his chair. He go back onto the chair with a shocked yet seemingly disappointed expression. "Don't worry, most magical users near nearly incapable of even clearing their mind when they attempt occlumency training, you have done better than most adult witches and wizards. Let's try that again except this time do not anticipate anything, just tune every sound, every uncomfortable feeling you may have and just... imagine walls of some sort surrounding everything that you see within yourself."

Harry imagined walls of a castle surrounding the most centre point of his mind sight. He focused upon this when he just barely heard Merlin say, "Legilimens." Immediately his walls were destroyed and he began to see flashes of his old memories, and the one he always dreamt about and just saw a few mere minutes ago.

Harry opened his eyes to see Merlin smiling down at him.

"You can visualize it, but you do not seem to have the willpower nor the magical strength to hold it yet." Merlin told Harry to once again clear his mind but instead of invading his memories, he cast very ancient and powerful spells which detected a very dark spirit lodged within Harry's spirit. Merlin thought to himself, "A horcrux, I am surprised that such a dark object was in my presence yet I didn't notice until Harry's seemingly strong shield was blasted apart by my weakest probe." He placed Harry under a stasis charm, sent him once again to the centre platform and with his arsenal full of knowledge to counteract dark magic, he began one of the most difficult magical incantations he knew. He and the most powerful wizards within Atlantis began channeling their magical power throughout the runes on the platform and the pentagon mark on Harry's back.

Merlin closed his eyes and began searching through the world of Harry's spirit, trying to locate the location of where the horcrux resided to destroy and eliminate any connection between the dark spirit and Harry's pure one. He noticed a subtle but extremely dark flame, which seemed to be counteracting the effects of the healing magic that was set upon Harry's magical core earlier, burning and with a very powerful defensive spell, he trapped the dark flame from escaping the hell it would soon feel.

With the horcrux trapped within, he attacked the spirit with his mind and found himself in a near unnoticeable tree hollow in the middle of a huge forest. "Ah, there's the man... Newly appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel."

Merlin wondered who this was, the voice appeared high and cold yet no sound was made. There also appeared to be no body. The voice he immediately linked to the voice he had heard when he briefly saw Harry's memories of a man striking a red headed woman with a green curse that killed her instantly. In the next instant when his attention was brought back to the tree hollow, he saw only darkness and heard a high cold laugh. Merlin went back to the horcrux and securely made sure the horcrux wouldn't escape his sight. He withdrew himself from the young boy's spirit and began chanting a fast paced string of Latin with his arms open wide and his head back.

He sensed the horcrux squirming but making no attempt to escape as it felt the pain of the trap that felt like fiendfyre and wished no more to touch that burn.

With the last word, all the energy coursing through the marks was absorbed into the spirit of Harry Potter. The place where the energy entered was where the dark soul piece of the horcrux was, surrounded it while it began to feel itself being deconstructed. A high cold scream was heard from the black flame before it faded from existence. A huge explosion followed but what Merlin also didn't notice until this was that the dark flame had placed the bind on Harry's magical core. Merlin just realizing this fact, destroyed the shield he placed and the remaining energy from the blast that wasn't absorbed was redirected to destroy the bind and the energy remaining from that was taken out of Harry and released into the sky before it caused anyone harm.

With everything calm once more, the magical current was cancelled, Harry was set back into his chair, and Merlin lifted the stasis charm he had placed upon Harry's mind. With all things considered, he decided to check in on Harry's state of mind. However, he felt a huge surge of energy coming from the boy, causing him to glow, and soon enough was bright enough to make even the sun look like a simple candle flame and caused Merlin to cast an anti-blinding spell on his eyes to prevent the light from destroying his vision.

He checked the boy's core and was not surprised that his core had not only repaired itself, but it also tripled in power with excess energy still escaping. Eventually the boy's power stabilized and the light faded. Harry then slid off his chair and fell on his face, unconscious. "We'll of course he would be, what did you expect old man?" Merlin said to himself with a sigh when he examined him. He magically lifted Harry, moved him above his bed and gently set him down. Merlin smiled as he knew this would be the most joyful moment he'd ever have since he had moved himself into this 'reality spell' and away from time as far possibly could've put himself since his family had all passed away.

...

Harry felt like a fire was burning in his chest and although he felt the pain, it felt like a mere itch, only seconds passed and he felt pain as if a million spikes were exploding from within him, he screamed in his eternal agony, he felt like he wanted to thrash about, to clutch at his chest and try to calm the pain but he couldn't move, he was trapped in eternal darkness, within his mind. He tried to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth. All of a sudden, that pain turned to energy, he felt it spreading throughout him in never ending waves. He had a thought that he might explode from this. In a moment of what felt like a year, Harry felt calm, peaceful, not in pain, and also a huge amount of new energy within him. He heard a voice speak out to him, "Just rest and relax Harry, all will be explained later."

...

Harry woke up rather disoriented, dizzy, was unable to see even though he was wearing his glasses. He got off his bed, stood up for about a second, tilted forward, and fell flat on his face. He heard Merlin cast a spell and he didn't feel the pain from the fall nor his disorientation. He opened his eyes and his sight returned to normal.

"You were disoriented from the huge power surge you received after your magical core was healed, also I'll explain what happened yesterday," Merlin said, although he'd rather not spring this upon a child. "I had noticed something wrong with the spell that was used to heal your core and so when I had you under the stasis charm, I saw something truly horrid, especially for a baby to contain, it was a horcrux, a seriously dark object made by the action of killing."Merlin paused to look at Harry. He was mildly surprised at Harry's expression. There was no betrayal of emotion, no twitch of curiosity, no horrified shock, just simple acceptance.

At this, he smiled as Harry seemed very tough for his age, and he continued. "The act of killing is a step in how a horcrux is made, and the scar upon your forehead was made by a curse that was meant to destroy you 9 years ago, the _Avada Kedavra _is a killing curse, the same used to kill your parents. However before you were attacked and your mother would die, Lily Potter had set a very powerful magical defensive spell upon you which rebounded the curse and destroyed Voldemort's body. As he fled your old house, a piece of his soul attached itself into you which not only bound your magic from truly growing, but it was slowly breaking it down, in just a few more days and you would have been destroyed by the dark energy of the horcrux. Yet when you came here in Spain, I had noticed you, or rather your spirit seemed very powerful, yet was unable to stretch and grow." Merlin paused to gather his breath.

Harry always knew something was wrong with him, just not in the way the Dursleys made him to believe for 7 years, he always felt like he was being hurt from within yet he never knew why, it never showed up on any medical tests he'd ever had from the muggle doctors.

Merlin continued, "I felt like it was truly time to finally reveal Atlantis to the world when you arrived. The conditions that had been set upon me to reveal Atlantis to any witch or wizard were that they were one who were physically and magically traumatized but also one blessed with special abilities. In your case it's parsel tongue and an unusually powerful core meaning able to create major damage with even the most minor spell. The magic recognized these conditions from your mind and broke the seal that kept Atlantis hidden and rose from the hidden depths, revealing itself to all those with magical blood in their veins."

Merlin paused to gather his breath as he had been waiting for many years for the one to remove the last great darkness in the magical world for the rest of history. The first being Morgana Le Fay, the one before Voldemort, Gellert Grindelwald who was defeated by Dumbledore in 1945, almost 50 years ago. "As I said before, you'll face a great darkness one day," Merlin continued, "The wizard Voldemort, previously known as Tom Riddle, is this darkness which you must face. I do not know when this will occur but I will prepare you for it as much as is possible now, especially since the dark soul fragment that was repressing your abilities is gone." Harry just continued looking with an emotionless face. However the information seemed to spark a question within Harry's mind.

"Soul fragment?" Harry asked, nearly blurting it out, however his face remained nearly impassive.

"The soul fragment had occurred when Voldemort's killing curse rebounded off you and hit himself instead. That caused a piece of his remaining soul to break apart from him and attach itself to the remaining living being in that house, you. After this incident, without Voldemort realizing that a piece of his soul had split off, fled into the night. That soul fragment that attached itself to you had latched itself around your magical core and began to repress it, compress it, and possibly kill you at some point in the future. The soul fragment, also known as a horcrux, was destroyed just after I had placed you under the stasis charm and the pain you must have felt for just one instant was energy released from the ritual I used to destroy it. I wish to continue your training now if you wish."

"YES SIR!"

Merlin laughed and said,"Just call me Merlin."

...

"Give it up old man!" Harry shouted, laughing, "You can't get into my head anymore!"

Laughing along with Harry, Merlin shouted back, "You're not even trying are you!" As he once again tried to gain access into Harry's mind but was completely unable to even break past the first defense and was rebuffed back into his own mind. _I can't believe it has been just 10 years _Merlin thought to himself. It was a miracle as to how fast Harry actually learned things and how he applied them in the field, the field which was a spell similar to the one that Harry and Merlin himself were a part of that contained the ancient lost city of Atlantis but in perfect condition. The spell used had user-changing parameters, however, unlike the Atlantis simulation which was a long lasting, time manipulating, space crossing spell that would end the moment Harry and Merlin had left it and would never be possible to access again due to the energy required and the paradoxes that would be created if Merlin did it again. This was a life Merlin didn't wish to give up, but he knew it would end soon and he'd have to return back to his own time where he could finally embrace death and move on.

"One last test Harry, are you ready?" Merlin asked, "This last test will require you to throw off this enchantment, effectively throwing us back to our original timeline, for you, it's back to your 10 year old self and for me, well it's back to when Atlantis was still lively and full of magic and life." Judging from Harry's bewildered expression, Merlin said, "You know you can do it Harry, I already taught you the master spell to get out of any illusion remember? It was _inlusio mortem_, although I did teach you this spell after you had mastered Occlumency and Legilimency so it was quite a long time ago, please remember that you can use occlumency to stabilize your thoughts and search your mind rather than taking it out for a pensieve, doing it the first way is as fast as lightning so do remember that next time. Harry nodded, internally conflicted with this test, he'd rather not leave this place but he did wish to see the Delacours again, it had been so long. And then a question popped into his head, the first time he'd ever thought of it.

"Just one question sir, if 1 year here is a second in reality, then how were you able to watch my visit from when I first arrived in Spain to until I had returned home the second time?" Harry asked.

"The only way to have been able to do so was to use a time forwarding spell in here so that it went along at the same time as reality, and I had done so since I had sensed your coming to Spain, I also had to cast certain spells upon myself so as the time would not affect my current age. I'm curious as to why you only thought of that now, although I'm glad you didn't because if I did do the spell here again, then time would've ran too fast, you wouldn't have learned anything, and you would have told them about this which would cause them to possibly go into deep research about time spells which is actually very dangerous for the magical community. The danger is that if people begin to learn about time magic rather than just going backwards in time, timelines would not go the way they should. Anyone wishing to experiment with the spells would destroy worlds. One reason why time magic is so highly studied but still so highly secretive is that all knowledge about such things were destroyed, or so history says." Merlin said, silently cursing for revealing this to Harry even though he had such faith in him to keep all secrets. He just didn't believe that everything would go their way and even he knew that Harry knew that, so they prepared for everything.

"Oh, alright then, well I guess I'm a bit sad that I never got to see them but I know it was all for the best, good bye Merlin," Harry spoke softly, with a sad smile. He reached deep within himself, closed his eyes, braced himself for the inevitable dizziness that would await him on the other side, and within his mind, he spoke the words **_inlusio mortem!_ **In a rush of colors, sound, and a heavy wind, he felt himself being enveloped by the mist that had embraced him 10 years ago and with a lurch, he opened his eyes a small fraction and Atlantis, nearly invisible, began to flicker out of existence, and for the last time, he saw Merlin's face, smiling at him, he was sad this was over but now he could begin his life again.

...

The heavy wind at that point decided to pick up again and Atlantis was blown away as if it was just smoke. For a second, even with his eyes opened just that one fraction, everything went black, and then light began to shine through, although it was still evening where he was 10 years ago so it was actually very dark. When he fully opened his eyes, he was back, in reality. He smiled, seeing all the mossy white-grey walls. The noise of the heavy wind was still very strong, as was the gusts of wind that were still rocking him. In one sudden moment, it all stopped, however his body began to react as he knew it would. Harry felt dizzy, very dizzy. He had a very painful headache, and he thought he may throw up. He retched and continued to do so for a minute until he had the will to speak the healing words in his mind _coruscans sana _and his mind cleared up and the pains he felt, washed away. He stood up and looked around himself, back in his 10 year old body. He wasn't where he was "10 years ago" on the sandy coast line outside of Atlantis, but he had somehow moved to the center of the great magical city, to where he was rid of the horcrux by Merlin and the other magical entities alive within that spell._  
_

He was standing upon the great circular platform, although it was very cracked and just like the walls, it had moss covering it. The gold color runes had faded to a dingy dark brown color but the power he felt from them told him everything was fine. He looked around, everything he had grown to love now looked so forlorn, wet, and cracked. He was just about to walk off the platform to where the bridge was when a bright flash of light and a burst of energy pushed him down. He grunted in pain and when he looked around at his surroundings again, the small steps that led to the entrance of Atlantis had ended up on the opposite side of the platform, leading to a passage way he had never noticed in those 10 years in that illusion so he thought it must have been a spell that created the passage way. He jumped off the platform, he had begun to feel an urgency coming from within the passage just like when the voices had been calling to him, although the voices were not saying anything at that moment.

He headed deeper and deeper within the passage way that felt like it was taking forever even though he knew the city wasn't that huge, he knew they were not going up or down, and so he figured it must be another effect to the magic of the passage way. He continued to bear with it until finally the darkness melted away and he was standing in a room. It was a room that had no entry way, no light, no window either. However, even without the light, he could see perfectly fine. The room contained no cracks, no moss, no damp, dingy smell, it was clean and warm. There was a circular marble table in the center of the room with gold patterns adorning it. Upon the table was a little black box, there was a latch which Harry flipped up, he lifted the lid up and saw 2 rings.

These rings looked very deadly, yet kind. It was pure white metal pieces that seemed to be doing a dance, crashing into the next piece, almost like a chainsaw wheel, with golden runes inscribed into the rings he felt such power that he had never felt before, except when doing those little battles against Merlin. He lifted them up and he received a shock, he yelped in surprise and tried to let go of them but they held steadfast in his grasp.

A little tune began to play, it was so beautiful, it was simple and soothing, like wind chimes in a rather breezy day. It grew louder and louder as the light that also began emanating grew brighter and brighter, flashing different colors all over the room. One last flash of light caused Harry to close his eyes but even with that, he felt the rings transfer itself into himself, felt the rings _affixing_ itself to become one with him, with his explosion later, and he found himself back on the platform, with the small steps facing the correct direction. He cast the disillusionment charm upon himself and began to walk as he had noticed hundreds upon hundreds of seemingly official wizards from what appeared to be every other country in the world.

_Oh great, now I have to deal with getting past there without getting noticed. The magical energy here overpowers any sort of link I have to any governmental building, at least until I leave this city. _Harry was looking at the situation rather worriedly, he wished to do magic to escape from that situation but any sort of instant teleportation would alert these wizards to his presence and in turn would cause them to question him, making him reveal everything.

_I can help you, you know, all you have to do is will it to happen, and I can mask your expulsion of energy from apparition._

...What?

A.N. That's all there is folks! Although I know my style of writing is rather odd, I have not been truly taught how to write stories so things will seem random in many areas but I shall fix all of them (maybe/hopefully) in due time, thank you for reading. Oh! And if you have been waiting for a long time, sorry for the wait! However school is starting again soon so after I release the next 2 chapters I shall be very busy and will probably only be able to update once every 2 - 3 weeks.

Discontinued: I'm sorry if you've been waiting for a new chapter but I just can't figure out how to continue this story, I've felt that this story has just been too off and I do not like the way I've handled the story, I will however begin writing a new story that will probably involve the same object as NeoCast itself with adjustments to the story, if you wish to take this story up on your own shoulders, please contact me and I'll send you the documents in some form or other.


End file.
